Cherry Blossom lovers
by RoxasSora2009
Summary: ...


Chapter 1: Bringing on the heat

Sasuke just got back from a hard mission protecting the Sand village's Kazekage when escorting him to the waterfall village,

"Wow it's been such a long day." He sighs and threw himself onto the cold sheets of his bed. The smell of cookies and cinnamon came from the kitchen. Sasuke took a deep breath in and smiled, getting up to walk into the kitchen. Naruto was in a blue apron with small purple hearts on it and nothing else. Sasuke smiled, wrapped his arms around Naruto's girlish figure and kissed his cheek, "Afternoon my love." Naruto blushed and went back to cooking, "Do you like my outfit?" His face was completely red and he looked at Sasuke with a sense of embarrassment. Sasuke laughed at how cute he looked, "I love it." Naruto smiled, pulled the cookies out of the oven and laid the pan on top of the table. As he was turning around Sasuke grabbed him and pressed his lips firmly on his forcing him into a kiss. Naruto's face reddened and he pulled away, "uh… Sasuke…I um… Why?" Naruto stuttered cutely, "You provoked me." Sasuke answered slyly and moved toward him, "Wearing nothing but an apron upon your delicate sweet body." He kept moving closer to Naruto cornering him, "I…I didn't mean to…I didn't m mean anything by it!" His face had turned a deeper red and he spoke quickly, uncertain of what to say, "I think you did mean to" Sasuke chuckled, "I think you're ready for the next step. That's why you dressed like this and made me cookies." He grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him roughly against his body, "I think you want me to have your cookie." He gets real close to Naruto's face and kissed him softly, Naruto shaking in his arms nervous, and afraid. Sasuke pulled Naruto up and carried him to the bed, forcing his apron off, "So luscious and beautiful." He sighed into Naruto's ear and nibbled the lobe, "Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto cried, "I'm not ready!" He tried to push Sasuke away but he was just too strong, Sasuke forced himself down on Naruto biting his neck softly while running his hands up down his stomach to Naruto's manhood, "You're sweet like Cherry Blossoms in the summer." Sasuke moaned and began to stroke his manhood slowly. Naruto came quickly and sasuke licked the sweet suculant liquid from his hand, "A bit too sensitive my love?" Sasuke pulled Naruto up into his lap and spread open his cheeks pressing the tip of his large, hard and throbbing manhood against his tight hole, "Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto started to scream as Sasuke pushed slowly on it, "I'm not ready!" sasuke chuckled at Naruto's expression. He pushed down on his hole and began to slowly slide himself in, "You're very wet, Naruto." Sasuke said starting to thrust in and out slowly at first, "Sa- Suke..." Naruto moaned under his breath and dug his nails into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke suddenly and rapidly began pounding into Naruto's sweet virgin hole making the soft words cooming from Naruto's mouth turn to screams of pain and pleasure. He deepened his thrust as he picked Naruto's ass up from the bed and held it roughly in his hands, "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, "Stop!" But he didn't stop, instead he chuckled and went faster. Naruto's tight hole widened enough for a comfortable but tight fit and was wetter than the rain and slipperier than soap. Sasuke's eyes were focused directly on Naruto's face, he studied than pain in his eyes and the pleasure from his face, no matter that it hurt, Naruto was enjoying every minute of it.

Hours passed before Sasuke had finally reached his point of exaustion, he rolled over and passed out within seconds. Naruto slowly and painfully got up and walked to the bathroom for a shower, "It was painful" he thought starting the water for his shower, "But it was enjoyable. i loved it." He smiled slightly and stepped in behind the curtain. The warm water ran over his soft skin making it glisten in the dim lights of the bathroom.

xXx

(author's note: Sorry its so short i just didnt know what else to put to this chapter. Plz critique it as ou see fit)((next chapter coming soon))


End file.
